Low
by Morphme
Summary: Tommy and Kimberly confront Kat for what she did to them, forcing her to deal with the consequences of her actions. (The fourth installment of my one-shot series.)


A/N: Hey everyone! Here is the next part of the one-shot series I have been doing. If I had known it would go over so well, I would have made in into a full fledge story. I hope everyone likes this part because I received A LOT of requests for someone to get what they deserve in this one.

As usual, I do not own the Power Rangers or the song Low by Kelly Clarkson. Though I do love them both!

Enjoy!

 **Low**

 _Everybody's talking_

 _But they don't say a thing_

 _They look at me with sad eyes_

 _But I don't want their sympathy_

 _It's cool you didn't want me_

 _Sometimes you can't go back_

 _By why'd you have to go_

 _And make a mess like that_

 _Well I just have to say before I let go_

The paper crinkled in Katherine's hand as she re-read the letter she had found on the windshield of her car. She recognized Tommy's handwriting and smiled when she saw the small heart he had placed near her name. Meet me at the park at 9 pm. It was so sweet and romantic for him to invite her out like this. Things had been weird between them since she showed back up again. Of course, Divatox had to kidnap Kimberly. It couldn't have been just Jason or any other Power Ranger. IT had to be her. Kat was beginning to think she was the hardest working Pink Ranger in history. On top of saving the world, she was pulling double duty making sure that Tommy wasn't thinking about Kim or thinking about their time together. It had been hard enough to pull off the letter but tricking him into sending Kim's stuff back had been quite the ordeal. He finally agreed after some strong convincing. Kat had wished she could have seen Kim's face when she opened the box but she settled with knowing she hadn't tried to contact him any more after that fact.

Glancing around the park, Kat sighed happily to herself as she sat on the rock next to the water. They were finally going to be back on track with Kim out of the picture again. Tommy had been in talks with his uncle about running his racing circuit for him and Kat was well on her way of getting into the college of her dreams for dancing. They had even discussed getting engaged with her moving to England. She knew he feared her leaving him and breaking up with him like Kim had done. He would be desperate to keep attached to her somehow. Was this his proposal? Kat felt her heart pound in excitement. He prayed it was. She had been nervous when Kim popped up on the screen in the Command Center. She feared the two would finally talk and figure out that Kim hadn't sent the letter. Kim left without incident though, disappearing right after the match. The coast was clear for Kat.

 _Have you ever been low_

 _Have you ever had a friend that let you down so_

 _When the truth came out_

 _Were you the last to know_

 _Were you left out in the cold_

 _'Cause what you did was low_

When his eyes landed on Kat, his girlfriend of the last year, Tommy felt nothing but anger flare in his chest. He did his best to shove it down as he walked up the cement path towards her. He could barely stand to look at her, let alone think about spending anymore time as her boyfriend. He thought he could trust Kat. They all had. She had been such a great friend for not only him but also Kim when he had to give up her powers. How had he turned so quickly? Maybe Rita had imprinted more evil on her than they could have imagined. Or maybe, she was just that type of person. Either way, he knew there was no chance in Hell he was going to just let her get away for what he did to him and to Kim.

"Hey." He said, sticking his hands into the pockets of his bomber jacket. Kat stood from her spot on the rock—his spot with Kim—and smiled brightly at him. Her blonde hair was pulled back behind her ears and she was dressed in a pink sweater and jeans. Tommy wondered if he would be able to talk Zordon into firing a Ranger but he shoved that thought aside for later.

"Hi!" She replied, leaning in to kiss him. He held his arms out to stop her, a confused look falling on her face. "What's the matter?" She asked, stepping back a few inches.

"We need to talk." He said calmly, shrugging his shoulders. "Its kind of important so that's why I asked you to come here."

"Okay. What's up? My parents asked about you earlier when I spoke to them. They wanted to know if you would be joining me on holiday this year. I know our plans were ruined last year with our Ranger duties so I thought it would be nice to get away for a bit this year." Tommy had to shake his head at that. Did she really had no clue what he was about to say to her?

"I don't think so. Look, Kat, I need you to be honest with me. This is your last chance to be. IS there anything you need to tell me? Anything you haven't told me?" The look on her face told Tommy all he needed to know without her speaking one word. Guilty fear spread across her features so quickly, it was almost instant. He gazed at her, the anger bubbling again.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

 _No I don't need your number_

 _There's nothing left to say_

 _'Cept I never thought it'd_

 _Hurt this much to be saved_

 _My friends are outside waiting_

 _I've gotta go_

Kimberly stood just out of sight behind the tree line as she listened to Tommy and Kat. She felt ick to her stomach when he saw Kat try to kiss him but was grateful when Tommy stopped her. Kim had wanted to jump out and claw her eyes out when Kat first approached but Tommy advised her it wasn't the greatest idea. At this point, Kim didn't care whether it was polite or not. Kat had cost her so much lost time with Tommy that she would never be able to get back. She had caused her to suffer so much that she had lost her opportunity at the Olympics. She caused Tommy to suffer too, just so she could swoop in and snatch him away from Kim. It wasn't fair to either of them and Kim wanted to let her know.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Kim heard Kat say. Tommy followed that with a scoffing sound as he let his hands run through his hair. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out the letter and held it up towards her.

"So, you are telling me that you have no clue who wrote this letter?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, I do. It was Kimberly. Remember? She sent it to you when she found some other guy in Florida." She replied. Kim felt her anger flare as she stepped out.

"No, I didn't." She said flatly, walking towards the two. Kat turned to look at her, her expression similar to that of one who has jut witnessed a ghost. Kim stopped in front of the couple, her hand resting on her hip. "I sure as hell did not write this letter and I would love an explanation as to why you felt compelled to do this to us." Kat's mouth opened and closed a few times before he was able to speak.

"I-I-I didn't write that! She exclaimed, pointing at the letter. She glared at Kim, turning to face her fully. "How do we know you aren't lying about writing it after seeing how happy Tommy is here without you?"

"Because I have the letters I really wrote him at home that you were stealing from his mailbox to mail back to me." Kim replied, stepping closer to Kat. The blonde had a good foot and a half on Kim but she didn't let that bother her. "They came in the box that you sent me after you were sinking her claws into my boyfriend." Kat's eye narrowed as she looked down at Kim.

"You left him."

 _Have you ever been low_

 _Have you ever had a friend that let you down so_

 _When the truth came out_

 _Were you the last to know_

 _Were you left out in the cold_

 _'Cause what you did was low_

 _What you did was low_

 _What you did was low_

 _What you did was low_

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Kat's brain was creaming in alarm as Tommy and Kim both looked at her. How had they figured it out? She had seen Kim leave from the match! Jason had said that she had gone back to Florida when she spoke to him. What was she doing here? This had to be some mistake. Tommy can't have figured it out. He was brave for sure but not the brightest bulb in the bunch. Kat wasn't about to let Kim come back and ruin everything she had worked so hard to build with the red ranger. She didn't care how perfect they were for each other to everyone else. Tommy was hers and she was not going to give up this easily.

"You left him." Kat said through gritted teeth. "You ran off without a second glance back. Why does it even matter? He didn't matter to you. I was here for him when you weren't."

"You took him from me." The petite brunette said, stepping closer to Kat. "I love Tommy and I never would have broken up with him, no matter what. You are the one that ruined what we had."

"What you had were a handful of letters and stupid phone calls every few days. Tommy was distracted from school, the team, everything! He cared more about you than anything else in his life and it was wasting his life."

"You're wrong." Tommy's voice said, breaking between the two Pink Rangers. "Sure, I wasn't as focused as I should have been but I never let the team down because of Kim. And of course, she was going to be my first priority. She's the love of my life! She will always come first, above everything and everyone else! Including you. But you couldn't handle that, could you? I trust you, Kat! You were my friend. I thought you cared about me and our friendship. How could you hurt Kim and I like that? I have been miserable ever since I got that letter, thinking Kim wasn't in love with me. I let the team down by not being able to get out of my own way and you put the entire world in danger because of that." Kat could feel the heat from Tommy's glare as she did her best to stand tall. She knew he would never physically hurt her but she wasn't too sure about Kimberly. She was shooting daggers at her too.

"What about us though? You told me you loved me! I thought you were going to propose to me!"

 _I walk out of this darkness_

 _With no sense of regret_

 _And I go with a clear conscience_

 _We both know that you can't say that_

 _This to show for all the time I loved you so_

Tommy couldn't believe what Kat was saying. Propose? To her? He let out a dark chuckle, shaking his head again. "You thought I was going to propose to you tonight? Kat, you ruined my relationship with Kimberly! Why the hell would I want to be with a person like that? I can barely stomach to look at you right now. How would I be able to live with you for the rest of my life? My place is with Kimberly. You took so much from us and I am going to spend the rest of my life trying to get that back."

"No!" Kat cried, tears beginning to stream down her face. "You told me you love me! You told me that you wanted to be with me."

"I thought that I could fall in love with you one day. I thought I would get over Kimberly enough to love you enough to spend my life with you. You hurt me more than any other person or being has ever done before. We're done, Kat. I no longer want anything to do with you anymore." Tommy could see her physically tremble as he spoke. A part of him wanted to feel bad for her but he couldn't bring himself to do that. Not after what she had done to him and what her actions had caused for Kim's career.

"You betrayed the trust of not only us but all of our friends. The biggest part of being a Ranger is being able to trust one another. How could you do something like this to someone you love?" Kim asked softly, folding her arms in front of her. "If you loved Tommy so much, you should have been able to be happy for him and what he had."

 _Have you ever been low_

 _Have you ever had a friend that let you down so_

 _When the truth came out_

 _Were you the last to know_

 _Were you left out in the cold_

 _'Cause what you did was low_

Kimberly took a step back as Kat dissolved into tears in front of them. They streaked down her face quickly as she tried to gasp for air. "Please, Tommy. Don't do this. I love you." She pleaded, sobs beginning to shake her whole body. "I'll never leave you like she did. I will never turn my back on you like he did. I won't use you like she did."

"Stop it." Kim snapped, her hand lashing out and smacking Kat clean across the face. The sound echoed around them and Kim found herself shocked by her action. Kat gripped her cheek which was red now. A flash of anger crossed her face and she glared at Kim. "Nothing you say is going to change what happened!"

"No wonder I had to replace you. You are worthless, self-centered and good for nothing! And it's no wonder how quickly Tommy was able to move on from you. We were sleeping together just weeks after you left. And you can't fake that, Tommy." Kat hissed, smirking at Kim. The anger in Kim's chest swelled to it's peak and she felt herself reach out and shove Kat as hard as she could in the chest. She tumbled backwards, tripping over the rock where Tommy used to practice his kata on. She rolled over the rock and right into the pond, water splashing every where as she did. A loud shriek came from Kat as she came back to the surface, standing in the shallow water. Seaweed and other water-based plant life clung to her as she sputtered water from her mouth. "You bitch!"

"You're all washed up now." Kim replied, hopping on the rock overlooking the water. "And if you ever try to come between Tommy and I again, I will make sure that the whole world knows jut what kind of person you are."

 _Have you ever been low_

 _Have you ever had a friend that let you down so_

 _When the truth came out_

 _Were you the last to know_

 _Were you left out in the cold_

 _'Cause what you did was low_

Kat clawed her way out of the water, it seeping into the sweater and boots she was wearing. Back on shore, she glared at the two standing in front of her. Tommy didn't offer any help. Not even his jacket. Kat couldn't believe that everything she had accomplished had just unraveled in front of her. Her entire relationship with Tommy was gone and Kim was right back where she had been before, on Tommy's pedestal he had reserved for the bitch. Shaking the water off of her face, she watched as Tommy reached over and took Kim's hand in his.

"I'm not going to tell the team what you did." He said, glancing back at Kat. "I was going to but I've decided that with my departure, they will be down one ranger as it is. For you to have any type of respect for them, I would think highly about letting them know yourself or stepping down after I am gone. You no longer possess the qualities needed to be a ranger. You are young enough to still make something out of yourself, Kat. I wouldn't waste your life by being this person."

"Well, aren't you a gentleman." Kat hissed, glaring at him. "I hope the two of you have a long and miserable life together. You deserve each other more than I thought. You're both worse people than I am and I hope you both rot in hell!"

"I think you're right, Kat." Kim said, smiling up at Tommy. "I think we do deserve each other." Tommy smiled as he leaned in and kissed her. Kat let out a frustrated yell before turning towards the path that led to the parking lot. She heard Kim call out a cheerful 'Bye!' before she was out of earshot. Shaking her head, Kat stormed towards her car. Maybe she should have gone after Rocky instead.

 _Have you ever been low_

 _Have you ever had a friend that let you down so_

 _'Cause what you did was low_


End file.
